Whatever Happens
by Runaway101
Summary: Sam and Sinder go on a quest to look for food, but who knows what lies outside the "safety" of Perdido Beach? More mutations? No food? ...Drake? Whatever is out there, it's dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please R & R for ideas and things like that. Don't be afraid to correct me on anything like grammar or something. Love you all! Disclaimer: I do not own GONE. Michael Grant does.**

**Chapter 1**

It was nighttime during the FAYZ. People were at the point of starvation. Sam Temple was out looking for something, _anything _for the people of Perdido Beach to eat. He was going alone. He refused Astrid's pleas for him not to go, and turned down Edilio's request to come along and help.

It wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot. It wasn't even warm. There's no weather in the FAYZ, and the wind doesn't blow. So Sam just walked out of the house that he, Astrid, and Little Pete shared and went on his way.

Sinder couldn't sleep. She'd had enough of the FAYZ. She'd had enough of the dumb Human Crew and the so-called leader, Zil. But most of all, she'd had enough of the deaths. So many deaths. She hates the graveyard and never goes over there. It's hard to imagine just six months ago they were all alive and well at school together. She needed some air. She walked outside of the house she was staying in and sat on the curb. Everyone was inside sleeping.

Then something caught her eye. Somebody walked out of a house just a few houses away from hers, but they didn't see her. She caught a glimpse of his face and even in the dark recognized him immediately. Sam Temple. She didn't know if it was a reflex or what, but she automatically stood up and ran over to him. "Sam!" she shouted. Then, quieter. _"Sam!." _

Startled, Sam quickly turned around and tensed but relaxed as soon as he saw Sinder, as if he was afraid that someone else was coming.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." Replied Sinder, simply. "The real question is, what are _you _doing here?"

"I…uh…couldn't sleep either." He lied.

"Not true, Sam. I don't want to play any games. And whatever you're doing, I want to come." Said Sinder. She knew she had him now.

"Okay…..Fine. I'm out looking for food. And no. Absolutely not. You are not coming. Too dangerous." Sam replied. But Sinder wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'm coming whether you like or not. Believe me, going alone is wayyy more dangerous than having a girl come along." Sam finally gave in and off they went into the dark depths outside of Perdido Beach.

They had been trudging along for about three hours, no sign of anything, let alone food. It was beginning to get light out.

"I think we should stop and rest." Suggested Sam.

"No way, Jose!" Said Sinder. "I came along for food and adventure not resting and laziness. If anything we need to go faster."

"Fiiiinne." Whines Sam. They walked some more and came across a small clear puddle.

"Water!" Shouts Sam, overjoyed. Sinder, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. As Sam bends down to take a sip she screams,

"WAIT! Don't drink that!"

"Wha? Why?" Then he looked down and saw a small purple fish shaped like a star staring at him with it's surprisingly large mouth hanging open with surprisingly sharp teeth. "Oh."

"If it wasn't for me, your lips would be gone. Bye!" Sinder said smugly.

"Lets just keep walking." Said Sam. He looked at the ground. He had no dignity left. They came across a small clearing.

"This'll be a good place to set up camp, even though its only afternoon. We need to get some good sleep if we're going to be walking all day tomorrow. Besides you're already half asleep anyway." Said Sinder, smartly.

That was true.

So they lay down a couple thin blankets side by side that Sam brought along and they shared a can of hot dog relish for dinner. It was gross, but it was all they had. By the time they built a little shelter out of ferns, wood, and material from Sam's shirt, it was night again. Sam conked out right away and Sinder rolled her eyes.

"Night, Sam." She whispered. He replied with a barely audible mumble. As she was just about to drift off to sleep, she heard something rustling. Her eyes jerked open.

What is out there?

**Okay that's chapter 1 ! Suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, R & Rers! Suggestions, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome. You guys are the best! :)**

She cautiously walked out of their wooden shelter (Sam was snoring) and tried to find out what was making that noise. She was scared to death, but if there was something out there she had to get rid of it. She took karate 2 years ago..."huh!" She gasped as a little woods mouse ran across her foot. Then she let out a deep breath because then it was just mouse. As she turned to walk back into the shelter, she realized something.

The mouse was running away from something.

Then, some dark power overtook her. She could feel darkness and evil suffocating her. She had to get back in with Sam. She ran back into the abode and fell on her blanket. She had heard The Healer talk about this.

The Gaiaphage was coming.

In, the morning, she decided to tell Sam about what happened last night.

"Hey, Sam? I have to tell you something. It's about last night..."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to throw that papaya at you! The koala looked sooo intimidating, and-"

"SAM!" Sinder cut him off. "That was a dream!"

"Oh...yeah...right..." His face turned as red as a beet. "Go ahead."

"Okay. So, as I was saying, last night I heard something rustling in the bushes. I went outside to check what it was, and then a mouse ran across my foot. So I thought it was just the mouse. But as I turned to go back inside, I felt something...like...take over me, like an evil darkness and power."

Sam turned from beet red to ghostly pale.

"Sam, I think the Gaiaphage is coming. But not just coming. I think it's in this forest."


End file.
